Only The Good Die Young
by Eye of The Tigress
Summary: It's Hermione Granger's 15th birthday. While The Gryfindors are partying, the Slytherins are plotting. Oh, and A little music thrown in there too. what could possibly go wrong? ONE SHOT SONGFIC


**HI everyone :) This is my new one shot. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

**OH! And this is set in Hermione Granger's Fourth Year, And Everything has happened, EXCEPT there is NO tri-wizard tornement, no Vicktor Crum, No Goblet of Fire. Ok? Ok. Here's the story. **

Draco Malfoy surveyed the great hall as he entered for dinner. As he sat down, he realized that many of the Gryffindors were missing. Scanning the table quickly, he found that his three _favorite _people were missing from the table, along with many of the fourth years, some of the fifth years, and a few sixth and seventh years. This had to be a mistake. Come on, self- righteous gryffindors missing out on dinner? They probably all skipped out to help Madame Promfrey with healing sick house elfs. Yuck.

* * *

Malfoy didn't know how far off he was. Not only were the Gryffindors Skipping dinner, they were having a party in their common room, celebrating Hermione Granger's 15th birthday. Everyone had a butterbeer in their hand, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley, who snuck out to hogsmead quickly to pick up some party favors. On the couch were the stars of the party, the Golden trio. Hermione was in the middle, laughing at something ridiculous Ron had said. Harry was on one side of her, relishing the feeling of not being in the center of attention.

"You know what, you guys are the best." Hermione said, smiling at everyone around her.

"Anything for you, 'Mione." Fred replied.

"Yeah, Herms, you do everything for us, we just wanted to show that we care." Ron said.

Hermione put a hand to her heart, "Awwww you're so sweet!" She teased, tapping her finger on Ron's nose.

Dean Thomas, who had been playing the piano in the far side of the common room, suddenly stopped playing and looked up at the birthday girl. "Hey Hermione," he said.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, straining her neck to see who called her name.

"Do you know any muggle songs you could sing for us?" Dean said, and the crowd cheered.

Hermione blushed. "Hmmm….maybe…" She said, uncertainly.

"Pleaseeee 'Mione?" Harry said, using his emerald green eyes to his advantage, matching an expression that Ron uses when he wants her to finish his homework.

She looked at harry for a long moment, the said "Fine." She got up and started walking up to Dean, a little wobbly on her feet from having one butterbear to many, and when she got there, she quickly whispered something into his ear.

She then stood up in front of everyone, smiled a little nervously and then Dean started to play, a upbeat song.

"Yeah Hermione!" Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley shouted together and started clapping along to the beat of the piano. Soon everyone started clapping or snapping their fingers to the beat.

That seemed to boost Hermione's confidence. She opened her mouth and started to sing a song that almost no one, save for the muggle-borns, had heard before.

_Come out, Virginia-Don't let me wait._

_You Catholic girls start much too late._

_Ah! But sooner or later it comes down to fate._

_I might as well will be the one._

Everyone cheered at the first verse, and Hermione started dancing around in place.

_Well they showed you a statue-_

_Told you to pray._

_They built you a temple and locked you away._

_Ah! But they never told you the price it would pay._

_The things that you might have done..._

She smiled and started walking around and dancing at the next line.

_Only the good die young._

_That's what I said!_

_Only the good die young._

_Only the good die young..._

She smiled at Harry, and jumped onto the couch. She conitned to dance and sing, moving her hips and throwing around her hair, with a gigantic smile on her face.

_You mighta heard I run with a dangerous crowd._

_We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud. _She rolled her eyes at that line.

_We might be laughin' a bit too loud._

_Ah! But that never hurt no one... _she shrugged.

_So come on Virginia!_

_Show me a sign-_

_Send up a signal; I'll throw you a line. _She mimicked throwing a fishing line into water earing more laughs.

_The stained glass curtain you're hidin' behind-_

_Never lets in the sun..._

_Darlin' only the good die young! _

_Oh woe woe woe woe!_

_I tell ya only the good die young._

_Only the good die young... _Hermione Sang, joined by some other girls who knew the chorus.

A few pounds on the keys of the piano were heard, and the Hermione laughed and sang the next verse, joined by Dennis Creevy, who looked like he knew the whole song.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation! _

All The Gryffindors cheered.

_You've got a brand new soul._

_Mmm, and a cross of gold._

_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_! Hermione looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

_You didn't count on me-_

_When you were counting on your rosary. _

_Oh woe woe!_

_And they say there's a Heaven,_

_And those who will wait._

_And some say it's better, _

_But I say it ain't!_

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints _

_The sinners are much more fun... _She smirked at Fred and George, who smiled teasingly back.

_You know that only the good die young! _The entire common room sang the chorus, the sloppy singing laced with laughter.

_Oh woe woe baby bay!_

_I tell ya only the good die young!_

_Only the good die young..._

_Virginia don't let me wait! _Hermione was still dancing, as some others were dancing.

_You Catholic girls start much too late!_

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate._

_I might as well will be the one..._

_You know that only the good die young! _

At the end of the song, Hermione sat down, and then burst out hysterically laughing.

"That was fun." Hermione said. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Harry and Ron said at the same time, and kissed her on her cheek.

"Who wants to go next?" Fred called out to the common room.

"We will!" Lavender and Ginny called, and the walked up to Dean.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE IT? HATE IT? Just click that little review button. **

**Thanks, Carrie. **


End file.
